1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to ignition coils of engines and, more particularly, to an ignition coil of an engine, which is capable of effectively removing noise from the ignition coil and suitably preventing the inflow of water, in addition to suitably dissipating heat from the ignition coil to an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an ignition coil of an engine for a vehicle functions to supply high voltage to spark plugs in the engine, and is mounted to a head cover of the engine and connected to the spark plugs installed in a combustion chamber.
For example, a 4-cylinder engine is described with reference to FIG. 1. Preferably, the 4-cylinder engine requires four ignition coils 10. A wiring harness 20 is suitably connected to a connector 11 of each ignition coil 10, and an end of the wiring harness 20 is suitably connected to a connector 30 equipped with a condenser 40.
Here, the condenser 40 is suitably provided to remove noise from the ignition coil 10. In the conventional condenser, the distance between the ignition coil 10 and the condenser 40 is long, so that it can be difficult to effectively remove noise.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved ignition coils.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.